Entre vos mains Recueil d'One-Shot
by MelissaFanfic
Summary: Je vous propose deux couples sur Instagram, vous votez et vous avez un One-Shot dans la semaine. Le premier parle d'un Scorpius-Rose. (Scorose).
1. Les carnets

****Les carnets : (Scorose)****

Plusieurs jeunes femmes étaient en train d'observer l'entraînement de l'équipe de Serpentard, en criant de temps en temps les noms des joueurs. Scorpius Malefoy a froncé les sourcils, en voyant le comportement puéril des jeunes Poufsouffle.

Après plusieurs minutes, il a même rangé ses affaires et quitté le terrain de Quidditch. Plus tard, il devra sûrement expliquer les raisons de son départ précipité à son meilleur ami et aux autres membres de l'équipe.

Qu'importe.

Il est retourné dans sa salle commune, puis il a commencé son travail hebdomadaire. Il n'était peut-être pas resté jusqu'à la fin, mais Scorpius avait trouvé une solution pour le capitaine de l'équipe.

-Yo Scorpius.

Le blond a relevé les yeux, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

-Salut Albus.

Albus Potter s'est installé près de son meilleur ami, avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux humides.

-L'entraînement était comment ? a demandé Scorpius.  
-Comme d'habitude... Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas resté ? a demandé Albus en fermant les yeux.  
-Il y avait... Beaucoup trop de bruit, a grimacé Scorpius.

Albus a ricané.

-Tu sais, Scorpius...  
-Je sens la morale arriver, a marmonné le blond.  
-Un jour... Tu devras t'habituer aux autres êtres humains.

L'Héritier Malefoy a refermé son carnet, puis il a passé une main dans ses cheveux.

-Scorpy...

Le capitaine des Serpentard est rapidement arrivé près des deux sixièmes années, en souriant largement.

-Tu as quitté le terrain rapidement... Mais... As-tu des nouvelles pour moi ? a-t-il demandé.  
-Deux... Voir trois...

Scorpius lui a donné son carnet.

-Je te le rendrais plus tard, s'est exclamé le capitaine en s'éloignant.

Albus l'a attentivement observé, en grimaçant.

-Alaric est un connard.  
-C'est ton capitaine, lui a rappelé Scorpius en haussant un sourcil.  
-Et alors ? Ce mec t'exploite, s'est énervé Albus.

Scorpius a secoué la tête.

-Il utilise tes connaissances en Quidditch pour améliorer son jeu et pour être de plus en plus populaire.  
-Et ? J'y trouve mon compte... Alaric me paye, s'est exclamé Scorpius en haussant une épaule.  
-Mec... Tu n'as pas besoin d'argent.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? a demandé Scorpius.  
-Je connais ton arbre généalogique, s'est exclamé Albus avec évidence. Tu es l'unique héritier de la fortune Black-Malefoy-Greengrass.

Scorpius a légèrement grimacé.

-Tu es le gamin le plus riche de l'école, voir du pays.

Albus s'est penché vers son ami, les sourcils toujours froncés.

-Sérieusement... Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?

Scorpius a haussé une épaule.

-C'est une activité comme une autre...

Albus a soupiré.

-Tu sais, s'est-il exclamé en jetant sa tête en arrière. Un jour, quelqu'un remarquera que tu es derrière les merveilleuses techniques d'Alaric.

Les lèvres de Scorpius se sont étirées.

-J'en serais étonné... Personne ne fait attention à moi, s'est-il exclamé.

Albus a secoué légèrement la tête, en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas totalement tord.

****Ellipse temporelle de plusieurs mois. ****

Derrières plusieurs buissons, Dominique Weasley et Lily Potter espionnaient les joueurs de Serpentard.

-Alaric s'améliore, a marmonné Lily.  
-Malheureusement...  
-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est là déjà ? a demandé Rose Weasley en s'approchant de ses cousines.  
-Parce qu'on veut comprendre pourquoi ils s'entraînent de nuit, a marmonné Dominique.

Rose a poussé un soupir, en levant le nez vers les joueurs.

-Et... Pourquoi est-ce que je suis là ? a-t-elle demandé.  
-Parce que tu es l'une de nos meilleures joueuses…  
-Malgré ton sale caractère, a ajouté Lily.  
-Mon caractère n'est pas… Horrible, j'ai juste sommeil, a-t-elle marmonné.  
-Comme nous toutes… Oh Merlin ! Est-ce que vous avez vu ?

Rose a levé les yeux au ciel, avant de se relever. Elle a épousseté sa jupe, avant d'observer les autres buissons.

-Je vais me balader.  
-Ils ne doivent pas te voir, a marmonné Dominique.  
-No stress.

Rose s'est un peu éloignée de ses cousines, en marmonnant.

-Quelle idée stupide.

Elle était en train de marcher entre les arbres, quand elle entendit un drôle de son. Elle a froncé les sourcils, en sortant sa baguette.

-Ce n'est pas ça… Je devrais la recourber.

Rose a observé le ciel, en comptant silencieusement les joueurs. Elle a penché la tête, en constatant qu'ils étaient tous dans les airs.

-C'est qui ? a-t-elle murmuré pour elle-même.

Rose s'est approchée, en écartant doucement les feuilles des buissons. Elle a haussé un sourcil, en voyant un élève blond. Elle n'avait pas besoin de s'approcher, pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Scorpius Malefoy.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? a-t-elle marmonné.

Rapidement, les joueurs de Serpentard arrivèrent sur le sol. Rose a lâché les branches, en reculant doucement.

-Alors Scorpy ?  
-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.  
-Tu as nos conseils ?  
-Tu as mon fric ? a demandé Scorpius.  
-Tu n'en as pas vraiment besoin, a ricané Alaric en déposant plusieurs galions sur son sac.  
-Et alors ? J'aime accroître ma fortune familiale, a répondu Scorpius.

Quelques joueurs ont ricané, alors qu'Alaric attrapait l'un des carnets de Scorpius.

-Pas celui-ci, a marmonné le blond en reprenant le carnet.  
-C'est celui que t..  
-Ce n'était pas le bon, a coupé Scorpius.  
-Pourquoi as-tu autant de carnet ? a demandé Alaric.  
-Un carnet… Pour un sujet, a répondu Scorpius en haussant une épaule.  
-Scorpius aime l'organisation, a ajouté Albus.

Plusieurs branches ont craqué et Rose s'est retournée rapidement. Elle a plaqué sa main sur sa bouche, pour faire comprendre le message à ses cousines.

-Regarde... Il est là le carnet-Quidditch.  
-Ce sont les mêmes, a marmonné Alaric.  
-Pas vraiment… Exceptionnellement… J'ai glissé quelques conseils pour Rick et pour Samantha, a expliqué Scorpius.  
-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? a demandé Samantha.  
-Ton bras n'est jamais dans l'angle parfait… Tu n'as qu'une chance sur trois de réussir tes tirs.

Alaric a donné le carnet à Samantha.

-Et pour moi ? Combien ? a-t-il demandé.  
-Rien pour se soir.  
-Encore ? a craché Alaric.  
-Il faut croire que ton jeu commence à battre mon expertise, a répondu Scorpius.

Rose a froncé ses sourcils, perdue. Elle l'avait bien vu le problème de trajectoire d'Alaric, il tremblait énormément.

****Ellipse temporelle d'une heure. ****

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? s'est exclamée Dominique en refermant le portrait.  
-Scorpius Malefoy coach l'équipe des Serpentard ! C'est dingue, s'est exclamée Rose.

Lily a levé les yeux au ciel, peu convaincue.

-N'importe quoi.  
-Lily ! Tu as entendu, s'est exclamée Dominique. C'est l'unique explication.  
-Les filles ! Scorpius passe la moitié de ses vacances chez-moi… J'aurais remarqué, s'il savait jouer au Quidditch.  
-Apparemment, il a le vertige, a expliqué Rose.  
-Alors... Il utilise ses connaissances en Quidditch pour aider ses camarades, a réalisé Dominique.  
-C'est mignon.  
-C'est de la triche, Rosie.

La jeune Potter a secoué la tête.

-N'importe quoi… Je vais me coucher.  
-Tu vas voir… Je vais te ramener le fameux carnet.

Rose a ricané, en voyant ses deux cousines disparaître dans les escaliers.

****Ellipse temporelle de deux semaines. ****

Dominique Weasley s'est installée près de ses deux cousines, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

-J'ai pris mon temps… Mais… Le voilà.

Elle a déposé un carnet sur la table, en continuant de sourire.

-C'est le carnet de Scorpius ? a demandé Rose.  
-L'un de ses carnets… Ce mec en a des dizaines, a râlé Dominique.  
-Il aime l'organisation, a marmonné Rose en reprenant les termes de son cousin.  
-Les filles… On ne devrait pas reg…  
-Ce n'est pas privé, Lily.

Dominique l'a attrapé.

-Ce sont des techniques de jeu…

Dominique a écarquillé les yeux, en feuilletant les pages du carnet.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? a demandé Lily.  
-Bordel ! Ce n'est pas le bon… Je me suis trompée, a marmonné Dominique. Ce carnet est rempli de photo et de… Hii !  
-Quoi ?

Lily a attrapé le carnet, avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

-Oh...  
-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? a demandé Rose.

Elle a attrapé le carnet, alors que ses cousines l'observaient en souriant.

-C'est…  
-Toi, a déclaré Lily.  
-Il m'a… Dessiné ? a murmuré Rose en rougissant.

Lily a tourné les pages.

-Et partout, a-t-elle ricané.  
-Malefoy en pince pour toi ? a ajouté Dominique.

Les joues de Rose se sont colorées de plus en plus.

-Ap... Parem… Ment.  
-Mais... Bordel de Merlin ! Tu dois foncer, a hurlé Lily.  
-Depuis le temps qu'on attend un signe de sa part, a répliqué Dominique.

* * *

****Le petit mot de la fin :****

****Il s'agissait de la première partie. Après rédaction, j'ai pensé qu'il serait plus agréable en plusieurs parties. (Deux)  
Bonne journée !  
Mélissa. ****


	2. Les carnets (2)

****Les carnets (2) :****

-L'équipe de Serpentard marque de nouveau ! Nous avons un total de cent vingt points pour cette équipe ! s'est écrié le commentateur.  
-Nous devons noter que Serdaigle n'a que quatre-vingts points ! L'équipe de Serpentard ne fait que de s'améliorer, a ajouté l'autre commentateur.  
-Malheureusement pour nos Maisons, a ricané le premier.  
-Tout le Monde aimerait connaître le secret du capitaine des Serpentard !  
-Regardez ce jeu ! Il n'y a pas de secret... Il y a du talent !

Scorpius a relevé la tête, acquiesçant silencieusement.

-J'aimerais pouvoir voler comme ça.  
-On demandera des conseils à Albus, a répondu Hugo.  
-Serpentard est la meilleure équipe de Poudlard... On va perdre la coupe.  
-Mmh... C'est sûr... On devrait supporter les serpents, a ricané Hugo.

Le jeune Malefoy a baissé les yeux, découvrant le frère et l'un des cousins de Rose.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes chez les Serpentard ? a-t-il demandé en descendant quelques marches.  
-Les sièges des Gryffondor sont tous utilisés, a répondu Hugo en haussant une épaule.  
-Nous avons le droit d'être ici... Il n'y a plus de tensions entres nos Maisons.  
-Peut-être... Mais... Je ne donnerais même pas un galion pour votre peau, si quelqu'un de votre famille apprend vos paroles.

Les deux cousins se sont observés, en rougissant légèrement.

-On rigolait.  
-On ne supportera jamais Serpentard, a ajouté Hugo.  
-C'étaient des blagues.  
-Relax les gars... Je ne comptais rien dire, s'est amusé Scorpius.

Il a relevé son visage vers le ciel, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Vous devriez regarder... Emmanuelle va bientôt attraper le vif d'or.

Les deux garçons ont relevé la tête, alors qu'il descendait des gradins. Il s'est approché de la sortie, préférant sortir avant les bousculades. Scorpius était en train de remonter vers le château, quand il a entendu les cries de victoire de ses camarades. Un léger sourire s'est installé sur ses lèvres, il était vraiment fier de son équipe.

****Ellipse temporelle****

Scorpius Malefoy a relevé les yeux, en entendant une voix familière.

-Mais... Je ne peux pas.  
-Bien sûr que si, a-t-il entendu.

Il a rebaissé les yeux sur son parchemin, légèrement tendu.

-Euh... Salut, a marmonné quelqu'un après quelques minutes.  
-Weasley, a-t-il dit en guise de réponse.

Il a haussé un sourcil, en observant attentivement la jeune rouquine.

-Tu voulais ?  
-Euh... Les autres tables sont complètes et... Euh...  
-Tu veux t'installer ? a-t-il demandé en regardant son désordre.  
-J'aimerais bien, a-t-elle dit avec un rire nerveux.

Le jeune Malefoy a acquiescé, avant de ramasser ses affaires.

-Tu fais la métamorphose ? a-t-elle demandé en tirant la chaise.  
-Oui, a-t-il chuchoté.  
-Mais... C'est pour cet après-midi, a-t-elle dit en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Je sais, a-t-il dit. C'est justement pour ça que je le fais...  
-Tu aurais du le faire plutôt.  
-Je n'avais pas le temps, a-t-il dit en haussant une épaule.  
-Mmh... Tu devrais laisser Alaric gérer son équipe… Tu aurais beaucoup plus de temps pour tes devoirs, a-t-elle dit amusée.

Étrangement, Scorpius a juste haussé une épaule, sans prendre la peine de relever les yeux de son parchemin.

-J'aime donner des conseils... C'est... Une sorte de passe-temps.  
-Je... Mais… Tu n'es même pas étonné ? a-t-elle demandé.  
-De ?  
-Que je sache...

Il a relevé les yeux pour la dévisager.

-Que tu entraînes l'équipe, a-t-elle continué.  
-Non, a-t-il dit en secouant légèrement la tête. Tu es intelligente.

Les joues de Rose se sont légèrement colorées.

-En plus, les membres de ta famille ne sont jamais d'une grande discrétion, a-t-il dit.

Il a refermé son livre avant de se lever, un très léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-Ta cousine devrait me rendre mon carnet, a-t-il dit en la scrutant. Je viens d'avoir une nouvelle idée de dessin.

Les oreilles de Rose ont également changé de couleur.

****Ellipse**** ****temporelle****

Scorpius s'est jeté sur son lit, en passant frénétiquement ses mains sur son visage. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? D'ailleurs... Où avait-il trouvé le courage de lui dire ça ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Scorpius a marmonné.

-Quoi ?  
-J'ai discuté avec ta cousine, a-t-il répété plus distinctement.

Albus a haussé les sourcils.

-Ma cousine ? Rose ?  
-Mmh...  
-Houlà... Et donc ?

Il a soupiré avant de se redresser.

-Je... J'ai dit que j'avais besoin de récupérer mon carnet pour continuer mes dessins.  
-Comment tu sais qu'elle a l'un de tes carnets ?  
-J'ai placé un sortilège de traçage sur chacun d'eux, a-t-il avoué gêné.

Albus a ricané, peu étonné.

-Et alors ? a-t-il demandé.  
-Ce carnet… Je… J'ai… J'ai dessiné qu'une seule chose... Je… J'ai dessiné…  
-Bordel... Je crois que j'ai deviné…

Les joues de Scorpius se sont colorées.

-Tu as dessiné ma cousine ? Que ma cousine ! a-t-il dit en haussant le ton.  
-Mmh...  
-T'es complètement malade ! Je savais que tu étais amoureux d'elle, mais… À ce point ? a-t-il continué.  
-Mmh...

Scorpius a passé une main sur son visage, perdu.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Elle doit me prendre pour un pervers…  
-Elle devrait te prendre pour un pervers, a corrigé Albus doucement. Mais… Je connais Rose… Elle va adorer.

Les joues de Scorpius sont devenues encore plus rouges.

****Ellipse temporelle****

La jeune femme s'est installée près de Scorpius, avant d'observer son cousin. Albus a haussé un sourcil, avant de ramasser ses affaires et de s'éloigner.

-J'ai récupéré ton carnet.

Rose a fouillé dans son sac.

-Voilà, a-t-elle dit en lui donnant.

L'héritier des Malefoy a adressé un petit sourire à la rouquine, gêné.

-Ma mère dit souvent que tout travail mérite salaire, a-t-elle commencé les joues rouges. Tes dessins sont magnifiques… Et… Tu as sûrement passé des heures dessus… Je… Je peux peut-être t'offrir une Bièraubeurre ? Pour… Te féliciter.

Le blond a longuement observé la rouquine, voyant ses joues rougir de plus en plus.

-Je ne pense pas, a-t-il dit.

Il a rouvert son carnet, puis il l'a tourné vers elle, ignorant sa mine blessée.

-Mes dessins ne sont pas réellement du travail… Dessiner est l'une de mes passions… Par contre, je pense qu'on devrait payer le model, a-t-il continué. Alors… Peut-être que je te dois une Bièraubeurre ?

Les joues de la rouquine se sont de nouveau colorées.

-Avec plaisir.

* * *

**Réponse Reviews : **

**PlumedeSorcier : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis désolée pour le retard, j'espère que tu as aimé la suite !**


End file.
